


Lenore's Golden Training

by NebulaPirate_S16



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperation Play, F/M, Femdom, Master/Slave, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaPirate_S16/pseuds/NebulaPirate_S16
Summary: Not even a week after Lenore put the slave ring on Hector, she can't help but start having the deviant fun she'd always dreamed of for years now that she has a human toy to experience it with. Besides, the next logical step to further Hector's mental submission would be to mark him as her own, and she knows the perfect way to do that.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Lenore's Golden Training

Raucous laughter echoed throughout the halls of Castle Styria from the dining room of the vampire Queen and her sisters. It had been a week since Lenore had successfully done as she had promised them--solve the “Hector” problem--in a way that put even Carmilla’s schemes to shame. The Slave Rings, crafted by their resident vampire magician, bound any who put one on while swearing loyalty to another to a lifetime of servitude, guaranteed by unbearable pain should the wearer attempt to take it off. Lenore had spent weeks building up a relationship with the broken forgemaster, culminating in allowing him inside of her, only to distract him long enough to slip a ring on while his mind was in another world. Lenore insisted, however, that she was not cruel like her sisters, and would allow him to live a relatively peaceful life within Styria’s walls.

He was still curious as to what her idea of a “peaceful life” looked like. If it was anything like the nighttime walk she took him on, or the night of passion that ended with his enslavement, he reckoned it might not be as bad as he initially thought. She did say that she intended to...have further relations with him, and while he still detested the idea of being forced to work for their benefit...Lenore’s diplomacy did leave him with some positives as well. 

It was these kinds of thoughts he mulled over in his head while standing in the corner of the room, watching the sisters enjoy another one of their lavish meals with bloodwine flowing like water. 

Striga drained another cup before slamming it down onto the table. “So tell me again Lenore, about that first night you went down to meet with him. How he thought he could be clever and fight his way out of here?”

“Oh will you stop with the incessant praise Striga? She tamed a beast using the same methods of reward and punishment that humans have used for centuries, and everyone’s suddenly acting like she killed a fucking Belmont.” Carmilla rubbed her temples to show how tired she had gotten from her sisters going on and on about Lenore’s trap. Had they forgotten that she was the one who thought to bring the forgemaster to them in the first place? She took another glance at him standing there, looking feeble and uncertain by the entrance. Ever since that day, Lenore made good on her word that he would get to join them at times for meals, but this wasn’t quite what Carmilla had envisioned when she made the announcement--him standing there watching the table like a dog waiting for scraps instead of actually sitting down with them as an equal--it was better. Lenore had her worried for a second, Carmilla would admit, but it seems she truly did just see him as a pet to be fucked with both literally and figuratively. And she wouldn’t have had it any other way. Morana couldn’t help but chime in to cool the tension between her and Striga:

“It’s all in good fun sister. You have to admit, that when Lenore has her chance to show her skill in this area, it’s impressive. We’ve all been doing good work to see that your plan is successful, and we do remember, that it is _your_ plan.” 

Carmilla let out a sigh and took another swig of bloodwine. 

“Lenore, you’ve been quieter than usual this evening for being the life of the party yet again. How are things going with your little pet?” Carmilla asked, noticing that Lenore had mostly spent the meal keeping to herself, but what she lacked in conversation, she was clearly making up for in hunger and thirst. The others had noticed as well but thought it not worth bringing up--the assumption being that her “training” sessions were giving her quite the workout. 

As Carmilla’s question hung in the air for an uncomfortable amount of time, the other sisters took notice and watched as Lenore finished downing what must have been her third or fourth glass, a rosy mirth showing on her cheeks. It was then that she seemed to come out of her food-induced stupor to realize she had been asked something. 

“Oh, my, ***urp***! You’ll have to excuse me. I seem to have quite the appetite tonight.” Lenore said as she covered her hand in front of her mouth. Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, well, let’s be sure that we all keep focus on the goal, and not let the small pleasures make us lose sight of it, hmm?” It was a pointed comment, but Lenore just smiled. 

“I can assure you, everything is going well with me and Hector. That slave ring ensures things will go well. My part is all but finished, surely I can’t be faulted for enjoying the result.”

“Alright, it seems it’s time we should leave.” Striga announced. While she and Morana were amused by the violence and craftiness of her sister, once it seemed clear she was to direct the conversation to the carnal results of her training, it was information they didn’t need nor did they want. 

Chairs moved and her and Morana left, leaving just her, Carmilla, and one broken forgemaster still staring longingly at the unfinished feast. 

“No one is saying that. You may use him as you wish, just as long as he’s fully ready to start forging our armies when we march on Braila.” She sighed and finished her cup. 

“Disgusting.” Carmilla said as she left the room, her eyes tracking Hector with a glare as she walked past him into the hallway. 

* * *

_Finally, they decided to leave_ , Lenore thought as the now empty room save for Hector, deafened them with the silence. In front of her was a dirty plate with remnants of bones and sauce, and a glass with remnants of bloodwine staining the bottom. Her sisters had watched her eat and drink with a ravenous fervor, and though it had been mildly embarrassing to be seen acting in such a manner, it would be worth it for the new training that she had planned tonight. 

She instinctively crossed her legs. 

_Ohh, I’ve might have indulged in a bit too much bloodwine all at once. Keep it together Lenore, this wait will have been more than worth it._

Being a vampire allows you the time to grow bored with the most basic aspects of life: the mundane, the vanilla. The truth is that Lenore had always been the most deviant of her sisters, but she would never dare reveal any of it. Many nights that her sisters assumed were spent going through books on kingdoms and history, were actually spent pouring over the most risque tomes in their library, fingering herself and imagining what it would be like to have her own obedient toy to play with. One of the first realizations after being turned, was how much stronger she truly was in comparison to even the most imposing human warriors. She could have her way with any human she wanted, and they would be at her mercy. For decades this was just a fantasy, as humans in great numbers were still incredibly dangerous, and having a few disappear without others following up with an army proved to be nearly impossible. But the night that Carmilla arrived with Hector in chains--god, she could feel a tingle vibrate from her crotch to the back of her head at the mere thought--suddenly her fantasies were within her reach, and taming him had been completely successful. With decades of planning and scenarios written up in her head, there would be no end to the many pleasures that she would put Hector through, whether he shared her tastes or not. 

Lost in thought, she purposely uncrossed her legs and spread them, gripping the armrests of her chair tightly in concentration. She shivered and breathed out with her eyes closed and her head arched back. She briefly imagined Hector on his knees between her legs, being forced to huff the scent of her parts after a full night of activity. The feeling of his face pressed there, mouth sealed tightly against her, holding back a floodgate that was starting to crack...combined with...combined with.......

She terribly needed to urinate. 

She felt it ready to burst out of her, the intense pressure and burning sensation had only been climbing in the last few hours, and it had finally started to threaten her confidence that her vampire-enhanced kegels would hold.

Her abdomen was not visible under her dress, but Hector would soon see how distended and taught it had become in comparison to their last night of fucking. The desperation was addicting, and the relief that followed was intoxicating. There was nothing better than feeling her lower half explode during climax, spraying everything that she had been holding in, out, as her mind went blank in a lust induced half-coma. Whenever she had wanted to indulge in this kind of play, she would just get one of the vampire servants to clean up, but now....she had her very own cute human male to include. He could service her, and the aftermath, and he would do it without complaint. 

“Umm...Lenore?”

The silence was broken by Hector, still standing in the corner, unable to take the atmosphere any longer. To him, she had just been sitting there for over five minutes now, doing nothing but losing herself in thought to another fantasy. Snapping out of it, she straightened up and turned back to him. 

“Oh! My apologies, I was lost in thought for a moment there, didn’t mean to give you a cause for concern! Come here and sit by me, there’s some food left and you’ve been a good boy waiting until the others finished like usual.” Lenore reached out to the seat closest to her right, and gave it a few taps to beckon him. She was rewarded with a dumb smile as he sat down and began to enjoy his meal next to his master. 

Lenore thought for a moment as she watched him enjoy his food, still feeling the urge building in her loins, and shook again from imagining how his face would look completely drenched just a mere hour from now. She reached for the nearly empty pitcher of bloodwine and poured herself another cup. Gripping the armrest with her free hand to concentrate on the now herculean effort it took to consume even more liquid, she washed it down, wanting to push herself to the edge. She breathed out laboriously, silently, swearing she could feel her bladder stretching every time she swallowed. If she relaxed too much, she knew that she would make a mess of the room, her taught abdomen gently pulsing from the pain. She finished the new cup and for a moment she was paralyzed from the exertion--until Hector looked at her quizzically, forcing her to snap back to reality and turn to him, left leg shaking up and down, but smiling calmly at him with bedroom eyes.

“Hector...”

“Yes?”

“Be good and hurry with that food tonight. I have a better meal for you.”

He gulped with understanding.

* * *

Candles in the dim cell illuminated the walls with shadows of a curvaceous figure with arched back and rounded mounds, and another, rounded shape, gently rocking up and down near the bottom of the other. 

Lenore had led Hector back to his now more furnished cell in the dungeon. Though he no longer spent his waking hours here, it was designated as the place to go when she required privacy for her training sessions. Tonight was no different, yet the passionate cries that escaped her throat sounded even more desperate than usual. She lay on her back, layers of blankets beneath her on a crude pile of straw, while Hector’s head was once again firmly wedged between her legs, learning how to best move his tongue to bring her to climax. They were both entirely nude, the flickering light making their bodies glisten from the sweat of their exercise. 

As Lenore let out another sudden cry and involuntary thrust, pushing her pelvis harder against his working mouth, Hector had been assuming that his skills improved by ten-fold somehow to draw out such reactions. But the true reason for her near manic responses were caused by her own devices. 

She had still been holding in all the liquid she had drank in the past 24 hours for this one moment. With every movement, she could feel it slosh inside of her, and her lower abdomen was clearly sticking out more than usual. Hector had noticed but didn’t think to comment on it, only to do as she obeyed. _Plus,_ he thought, _a bit of a belly is a bit cute on her_. 

“Ah!! D-Don’t--move your hand off, don’t touch there now!” Lenore trembled from Hector attempting to get a better grip by hooking his hands around her midsection, hands resting just above her pelvis. The reaction was so strong he was taken aback, and stopped for a moment. 

“Is something wrong? ...I had noticed that...you seem a bit taut there compared to even just last night, and you’ve been more...expressive all of a sudden. Is it some vampire illness? Please, tell me.”

Lenore could barely focus on his words. Now that she no longer had the clit stimulation to balance out the urge to spray everything out of her, she had to concentrate to not soak him where he lay. 

Unnnhhhhh....

She moaned in response and slowly thrust herself against his mouth again, visibly shaking. 

“Hector...it’s time I told you the real training I’ve prepared for you tonight.” She slid her hands between her legs and cupped her vagina, pressing in and taking deep, throaty breaths. The pressure was immense. 

“...What...what are you doing?”

“I intend to mark you, Hector. Both inside and out.”

“Excuse me...what, do you mean exactly?”

“You know all of that bloodwine from earlier, how Carmilla remarked about my appetite and thirst as of late? Well, I was doing it for your sake.”

“I’m sorry... I-I still don’t understand.”

Lenore chuckled in response and moved her hands to his head, and pressed his lips against her slit. 

“They would never let a human partake in that delicious drink, so I’ve been saving it for you. I’m going to let you have it, from me, directly.”

That was enough for him to understand exactly what she meant by now, and naturally, he let out a sound of surprise and attempted to break free of her grip. The position that he was enamored with suddenly turned 180 degrees into something horrifying. He looked up at her, and saw her involuntarily convulse again as she pressed him tighter. The slight bulge in her abdomen that he thought was kind of cute, took on a new meaning, realizing that he was directly in the line of fire of someone that desperately needed a piss.

“No. No, Hector, it’s going to be fine, trust me. I promise it’s not poison and you won’t die from it or anything like that. This is something I’ve wanted to do with someone, and you’re going to learn all of my tastes in due time. Now, make me climax, and I promise you will be rewarded for your effort.” She didn’t wait for him to agree before grinding against his pursed lips and nose. 

With no choice in the matter, he closed his eyes and tentatively, nervously, opened his mouth to continue licking her. He was greeted with a surprising amount of new wetness, but realized due to the salty taste, what it actually was. Lenore noticed this and saw him force down a gag, but she steadied his head with her hands and stopped grinding for a second.

“Shhh, get used to it. Let me give you some more..here...” She said as she carefully relaxed and felt a powerful spurt escape from her.

 _Aaahahhhhooooh! C-careful...Lenore_. She thought as she used all her strength to immediately clench up and stop the dam from breaking. She heard Hector groan as the stream sprayed his mouth with a warm, salty liquid, causing him to shiver. 

“Now swallow.” She watched his face as it scrunched up, and an audible gulp was heard after a second or two. 

“Good boy.”

She pet his head and then continued where she left off grinding against him to get the orgasm she desperately needed before losing total control. He took the cue to also continue, and went back to eating her out with renewed vigor. 

Lenore knew that it would be impossible for Hector to actually drink everything she was about to give him. She knew that when she came, he might try and be that good boy for a few seconds, but realized that it would be futile with just how much she had in her, and that her climax would cause her to absolutely drench the entire bed and floor beneath her. The thought of forcing her new pet to clean up after her drove her closer to the edge, her true desires taking over the logical side of her brain. 

His tongue slipped over her clit the way she liked again, and she moaned and shook. 

_Aaah!! I-I’m going to_ -She felt it start to rise inside of her as she wrapped her legs around Hector’s body in addition to her hands keeping him where he was. 

“YES, Keep there, now, keep go-goiinggghuuuuNNHHH!” She lost verbal control as her lower half started to shake as she felt it. Her back arched as she froze and pressed Hector so hard against herself as if to desperately stop the explosion that was about to happen. 

She screamed as the climax overtook her, and let out a guttural push. The sound of a hose turning on echoed off the stone walls as she burst right into his waiting and open mouth. Her eyes rolled back and mouth hung open in ecstasy, the climax flowing right into the immense relief of her expulsion. Hector immediately started to choke and gag after taking one gulp before it went down his windpipe, and felt himself start to literally drown. 

It was relentless, like a monsoon washing over a seafront village. It fast overtook his ability to swallow, overflowing past his face and down his body. Soon, the entire blanket past her legs was drenched with her piss, and he himself smelled like an outhouse. 

It felt like an eternity. She was frozen in that position, making him drown in her waste for what must have been minutes. The entire time she said not a word, facing the ceiling and taking in slow, shaking breaths. The stream finally died down, and she finally relaxed the grip over his body. Hector let out the gasps of a sailor that had just washed up on the shore, turned over and sputtered a few times, coughing up a good amount that had gotten into his lungs. He looked back, and she lay there in a stupor, body completely relaxed and head in a daze.

 _Gods...did that really just happen?_ Hector thought. He surveyed the scene, and noted that most of the stone floor past the bed was drenched, the same as that night a guard came in and threw ice cold water over him. And the smell--it was...unpleasant? _Wait...was it truly? Wait, why am I even questioning...such...heh, ahahah, I must truly be hopeless. What’s wrong with me?_ Hector’s train of thought cut off as he looked down and noticed for the first time in minutes that he was hard as a rock. He was so overwhelmed by what was happening that he had no time to focus on what he was truly feeling, and had to spend the entire time just reacting to everything she was doing, along with the fear and anticipation clouding his thoughts before she wet herself over the floor. 

“Okay Hector, calm down. First, let’s be real about this. She wet you, not herself. Second-”

“Yes, I did.” He looked up from talking to himself to sort out his thoughts, to find her craning her neck up to look at him. 

“While I knew it was going to be impossible for you take everything I had to give on your first attempt, I must say I might have expected a little more from you.” She slowly sat up and surveyed the situation, finally coming into her own version of post-nut clarity. 

“I did make a bit of a mess in here, didn’t I? Oh but that felt absolutely wonderful.”

She stood up carefully, and making sure not to step near any wet stone, she went to where her clothes were above her head and started getting dressed. 

“Umm, how...do we intend to handle this?” Hector noticed her seemingly getting ready to leave. 

“Oh yes, it seems you have quite a lot to clean up in here. But this is why you need to be trained. Take it as a lesson for next time to get more of it _in_ you, and it won’t be so bad.”

“Wait...you can’t seriously mean for me to clean up after you-and wait, next time?” Hector looked incredulous as she finished putting on her dress and cloak and left the cell. She turned back to him. 

“You’re not allowed back up until you wash both yourself and our private space. You can find clean buckets in the storage room, along with rags to use and water from the well outside.”

As she turned to leave he called for her to wait, still confused at what just happened. She turned back before heading up the stairs. 

“Now, be a good boy.” She let slide from her lips, as he stood there dumbfounded. Next time she would expand his training. She had always wondered what his tongue would feel like on her rear.


End file.
